


Look But Don't Touch

by ArianneMaya



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Not a word. Not a sound. If I hear anything, you don’t get to come at all, and you get to watch me fucking myself with this.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look But Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because of xglitterbabyx evil, evil enabling ways. And, yes, maybe I've had ideas in my head ever since we got that pic of Sauli in the collar. But this? Totally her fault.  
> Many thanks to Leela for the beta and the title suggestion. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

Sauli bites on his lips to keep the whimper in. It would be so much fucking easier if he had a gag, but not this time. It’s all part of the game. He needs to stay silent. Not a noise. Not a whisper. Even the Finnish words that always escape against his will are forbidden. It gets harder with every second that goes by. Adam’s been teasing him, bringing him right to the edge and pulling him back at the last second. 

Adam swallows around Sauli’s cock, and Sauli bites his own tongue to stop his groan. Adam’s mouth slips off Sauli’s cock. “Did I hear something?” 

Sauli shakes his head, desperate. No, it wasn’t a sound, just a very harsh breath. But he can’t say that. He wants to beg Adam to get his mouth back on his cock, but he knows what will happen if he does.

The dildo is still lying on the bed, forgotten, but Adam’s words are playing on a loop in Sauli’s mind. _“Not a word. Not a sound. If I hear anything, you don’t get to come at all, and you get to watch me fucking myself with this.”_

Sauli agreed to those terms. He wants this so much that, even though he knows he can safeword anytime, he won’t. It’s getting harder and harder, his whole world reduced to the way Adam is playing his body, to the weight of the collar around his neck, to the restraints tying his arms to the bed. 

He’s not used to this, the silence surrounding them and making everything more intense. He’s even less used to having to hold everything in, every single sound, knowing that it would end if he makes a sound. And while Adam fucking himself on that dildo would make an amazing picture, watching that and not being able to come from it would be torture. 

Sauli swallows hard, takes a deep breath, and Adam smiles. His fingers brush over Sauli’s cock, a barely there, butterfly touch. “Good boy.” Adam’s fingers grab the collar and he kisses Sauli. Sauli’s eyes flutter closed as his mouth opens under Adam’s and Adam takes and takes, stealing Sauli’s breath away. 

Adam fists Sauli’s cock, and Sauli can’t help but thrust into Adam’s hand. He’s still on the edge, shivers creeping up his spine. He wouldn’t need much more to come, but Adam’s hand tightens at the base of Sauli’s cock, and he stops the kiss, backing off just enough for Sauli to focus on him again. “Don’t move.” 

Sweat covers Sauli from head to toe, his muscle are taut with the need to come and the frustration of being held back every time. 

When he gets himself back under control, Adam licks a long stripe up his cock and places an open-mouthed kiss on the head. Sauli closes his eyes tight. If he watches as wet heat surrounds him, he will come, no matter how hard he tries not to. 

Adam’s lips close around the head of Sauli’s cock, and he sucks. It’s a tight, hot, wet feel on the very tip, just enough to drive Sauli insane, to make him close his fist as he tries to hold in his whimpers. At this point, on any other day, he would be lost in a haze of desire, letting out a string of Finnish and English words, so mixed up that even he would have trouble understanding it. He can’t. 

Sauli’s getting closer and closer, heat is building up in his lower back, and he lets his eyes close, thinking that finally, maybe…

And just as he thinks that, Adam stops. His mouth releases Sauli’s cock with one last open-mouthed kiss, and he tongues the slit for barely a second. Sauli has no idea how he holds in his frustrated groan, but he does and when he opens his eyes it’s to see Adam smiling at him.

“You’ve been so good, baby.” Adam’s hand caresses Sauli’s cheek, and Sauli turns his head into Adam’s open palm, eyes closing again as he blushes under the praise. 

Adam’s hand leaves his face, and Sauli shivers. “Look at me.” 

Sauli opens his eyes again, licking his lips as Adam straddles his hips. Adam bends forward to kiss him again, then drops another kiss on Sauli’s neck, right above the collar, reminding Sauli of its presence, as if he could forget it otherwise. 

Adam grabs the lube and uncaps it, his hand grazing Sauli’s hipbone. “Not a sound,” Adam reminds him as he slowly lubes his fingers. 

Sauli can’t tear his eyes away from Adam, but Adam just smiles, raises himself on his knees, and his lubed fingers glides past his own cock and balls to tease at his ass. 

Sauli watches as Adam slides one, then two fingers in his own ass, opening himself up, and it takes everything for Sauli to stay silent, even as he wants to scream in frustration. He didn’t say a word, he didn’t make a sound, so what is Adam doing?

It must show on his face, because Adam laughs, thrusting his fingers, in and out, methodically, not even trying to find the right angle to make it really pleasurable. Sauli’s eyes are glued to Adam’s fingers. He can’t look away, and that makes it even harder to keep from saying everything he wants to. It’s not the first time he’s seen Adam preparing himself, his hips pushing down on his own fingers. It’s one of the most gorgeous things Sauli’s ever seen. Any other time he would be able to tell Adam that, tell him how beautiful it is, how beautiful Adam is, how Sauli can’t wait to be inside him, how he loves seeing Adam like this, shameless. Tonight, though, he can’t. He can’t even run his hands over Adam’s body. All he can do is watch, and wait, and hope that Adam won’t just reach for the dildo lying forgotten on the bed. 

Then Adam takes his fingers out of his ass, grabs the lube again, and seconds later his hand closes around Sauli’s cock. It takes every ounce of Sauli’s willpower not to move into Adam’s hand. He grabs onto the restraints, so hard it hurts, but they give him something to ground himself and stay unmoving. 

And, just as Adam raises himself on his knees again and he moves Sauli’s cock into position, Adam says, “Let me hear you.” 

Sauli groans, and every little sound he’s held in since the start of this crazy night comes out as Adam lowers himself, inch after inch of tight heat surrounding Sauli’s cock, making his breath catch in his throat. 

His hands are still clutching the restraints, trying his hardest to hold himself still as his eyes are riveted to Adam, to the way Adam’s moving. Fire spreads through Sauli as Adam rides him. Everything disappears except the gorgeous man who Sauli is lucky enough to call his, and the tight heat that surrounds Sauli’s cock. His orgasm moves closer and closer but still just out of his reach because he can’t, not yet. 

Sauli’s powerless as he watches Adam work his own cock, Adam’s movements becoming erratic, all rhythm disappearing as Adam loses himself in pleasure. And just when Sauli thinks it won’t happen tonight, there’s a loving caress on his cheek and Adam says, “Whenever you want, baby,” and Sauli finally lets himself go. Sauli’s lost in a sensation so strong nothing else exists. It pulses with his heartbeat, courses through him. Pleasure takes over, Sauli’s back arches as he allows his body to do what it wants, and he comes inside Adam. His hands go lax on the restraints as he finally finds his release. 

He falls back on the bed, opens his eyes just in time to see Adam coming over his own hand and Sauli’s body, head thrown back. Sauli smiles, as Adam slowly comes back down. A blissful expression still on his face, Adam undoes the restraints, massaging Sauli’s arms in the process, until all the stiffness is gone. Sauli lets himself float, a comfortable kind of heat following the wake of Adam’s hands on Sauli’s arms. He barely feels the kiss Adam drops on his hairline. 

Adam takes the collar off Sauli’s neck, then cleans him up with a warm, wet clothe. Sauli’s eyes flutter closed again. Adam gathers Sauli in his arms and holds him, his hands gentle on Sauli’s body. Adam drops another kiss on Sauli’s hair, and Sauli sighs. A peaceful feeling washes over him and he curls in the comfort of Adam’s arms, wondering what he did to be so lucky.


End file.
